The Second Golden Age of Pirates
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: After Monkey D. Luffy was executed twenty years after his voyage, what happened to the world? Did anybody try and take his place, or did they have other plans? Who rose, who fell, and who died tragically along the way? Collection of oneshots from the post-Luffy years. Rated T for content. OC-centric, but mentions canon characters here and there.
1. Garth: Company Town

**Author's Note:** I decided to do a bit more world-building for **Parallel Works, In Argo, Party Wagon,** and **Sweet Disposition** , so here are some oneshots for the world of **In Argo** that cover the entire timeline, from before Yuki-Rin set sail in **Parallel Works** to after the fall of the Capricorn Pirates in **Sweet Disposition**.

 **Warnings: Some chapters may include prostitution, rape, torture, murder, and some scenes that are just straight up gross/dubious/questionable. I will post content warnings right before the chapter, if needed.**

 **And a hell of a lot of OCs. Some are awesome, some are jackasses, and some are just plain straight-up evil.**

Great! Let's begin!

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Garth Sheffield's POV**

The Second Golden Age of Pirates started on my fifteenth birthday. It's kind of amazing, but at the same time, it's terrifying.

The day starts like any other - Wake up, get dressed, and eat breakfast alone, since dad's already at the chemical plant with grandpa. Mom is already asleep, having come home an hour or so ago from her night shift at the plant. Everyone works at the Sheffield Chemical Plant. Everyone. Even I have to work there during the summer months because "it's the family business".

When I am finished with my underwhelming birthday breakfast (a chocolate chip scone, strawberry yogurt, and milk), I get on my bike and bike across the island to school. The entire island is what we call a "Company Island" where a large company working for the World Government sets up shop on an island, and the majority of the island works for the company, or for businesses supporting the company and the community, such as the fish markets and shipyards. This island is home to my grandfather's company, the Sheffield Chemical Plant. The plant works with the World Government to produce and distribute products with hazardous chemicals, such as kerosene, paint, and even weapons for the Marines. While grandpa isn't exactly wealthy from his company, everyone here makes good money.

The only trade-off here is that people get sick a lot. My uncle was one of the founders of the chemical plant, but he developed cancer and died due to being surrounded by toxic chemicals. Everyone on this island has had their fair share of migraines, nausea, and dizziness just from inhaling stuff that's going to kill us one day.

Fifteen minutes later, I arrive at the local high school, Sheffield High (yes, named after my grandfather). I'm particularly excited today, as the science fair is this week, and we'll be doing mock demonstrations of our projects today in chemistry class. Everyone worked hard on their projects, because not only do we have the chemical plant, but a scientist from the Marines is coming over to judge our projects.

As I lock my bike up in the bike rack, the principal of the school comes out, followed by a gaunt, young man in the Marine's uniform.

"Attention, all students," Our principal announces. Immediately, we turn our attention to him. "As today is a very important day in history, there will be no school today. School will be back in session on Monday."

Around me, cheers erupt from my fellow peers.

"Hell yeah! No school!" The boy standing next to me yells, patting me enthusiastically on the back. "Time to go back home and sleep all day!"

As I unhook my bike from the rack, I stare out at the myriad of teenagers leaving the school. What's going on? Does this involve grandpa?

* * *

Halfway home, I run into a huge crowd standing in the town square.

"Oi! What's going on?!" I yell. An older woman turns her head toward me.

"Come on, hon, stay a while! Don't you know that Monkey D. Luffy is going to be executed today?" The old woman asks me. I turn my head to the large screen set up in the square. Right as I make eye contact with the screen, I see two Marine soldiers chop off Luffy's head. As the former Pirate King's head rolls to the ground, cheers erupt around me.

"He's gone! That son of a bitch is gone!"

"You're witnessing history, everyone! That degenerate grandson of the late Monkey D. Garp is no more!"

"That was my hero! Monkey D. Luffy died for us!"

Before I can bike away, grandpa and the mayor hurry onto the stage, flanked by several Marine soldiers. Grandpa looks extremely tense.

"Attention, everyone," Grandpa says, pausing to clear his throat. "I regret to inform you that due to an investigational report conducted by the World Government, the Sheffield Chemical Plant will close at the end of this week. Our little company island is no more."

Everyone goes into stunned silence. This was our home. We had picnics, parties, parades, everything. Even a prince and a princess stopped here once on a goodwill tour. They can't take away my home.

* * *

At home, I don't unwrap my birthday presents or eat any birthday cake. Mom and dad promise to give me a proper birthday when we get to our new home on Comstock Island. Instead, I spend my birthday packing my belongings into cardboard boxes.

At one point, grandpa comes into the room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Grandpa, why did they take our home away?" I ask. Grandpa gives me a long, hard look.

"Because... Because several of our workers were found to be sympathizers of the Straw Hat Pirates," Grandpa answers. "A few of them even helped Luffy at the Battle of Marineford several years ago."

"But, they shouldn't shut down the plant because of those sympathizers," I argue. "This is our home."

"I know that, Garth," Grandpa answers bluntly. "What can we do about it? If I try and fight it, they'll kill me like they did with Luffy."

Grandpa leaves the room. I don't touch the milk and cookies. I keep packing and think about how I want to become a great chemist one day and save my home. If grandpa can't save our home and, essentially, our lives, then I'll do it.

I will go out to sea one day and save my home. I don't care that it's too late to do so. There's always a second chance.


	2. Henrietta: Love

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention - These oneshots aren't in linear order. Like, one chapter would take place the day Luffy was executed, and the next would take place twenty years afterwards. Got it?

 **Irrelevant Fun Fact Time:**

 _Careful You_ by TV on the Radio is my theme song for Rhett and Henrietta. It reminds me so much of their relationship.

* * *

 **Henrietta Mondrian's POV**

"Class, we have a new student today. This is Rhett Abingdon, and he came here from Water Seven. Rhett, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

My head snaps up from my English notes upon mention of a new student. Standing in front of the class is a purple-haired boy with glasses; he's kind of tall, and I have the feeling that I met him before.

"Uhh... Hi. My name is Rhett. I'm seventeen, and I'm from Water Seven. My dad's a shipwright, my mom is a stay-at-home mom, and my brother and two sisters are also starting school here," Rhett introduces himself.

Wait... That's him?! That's the same Rhett Abingdon who would steal my ice cream and push me around when were were little kids?! No way!

Well, in my defense, Rhett seems way less mean right now. And... He's kind of... Cute? No, handsome. Handsome's the word I'm looking for.

"Rhett, why don't you take a seat? I believe there's an empty one next to Henrietta," Our teacher explains, motioning to the empty desk on my right side. Internally, my mind goes into a frenzy as Rhett sits down next to me.

"Henrietta? Is that you?" Rhett asks. I slowly turn my head, so that I'm facing him.

"Y-Yeah," I stutter out. "You were mean to me when we were five years old. You would steal my ice cream a lot."

Rhett laughs to himself.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. I've changed a lot. Living in Water Seven for twelve years and worrying if the Aqua Laguna would take my family away does that to you," Rhett explains.

"Yeah, no problem," I answer. An awkward silence falls between us as our fellow peers busy themselves with today's readings.

"Do you... Want to come over after school?" Rhett asks. "Mom and dad should be out of the house."

"Yes," I say with a nod of my head. "Yes, I'll hang out with you after school!"

* * *

 **One Month Later...**

It's been a month since Rhett came back to the Goa Kingdom, and we've become great friends. However, I've also felt something else around Rhett - Love. Not in the "I love you as a friend" way, but in the "I want to shove you against a wall and make-out with you" way. There's a difference between the two.

Today, we are at the Abingdon manor, doing our homework. I'm too absorbed in my homework for Geometry to notice that Rhett has walked over to me and snatched my gray-colored beanie from my head.

"Hey!" I shout, leaping up to grab my hat. Rhett laughs in response, and for a moment, I wonder if he actually did grow up to be an asshole.

"Tag. You're it," Rhett says before he dashes out of the dining room. I follow suit, chasing him through the halls of the Abingdon manor. Eventually, I catch up to him in the front hall, and shove him against the wall. In-between our breaths for air, we both laugh.

"Do I get my beanie back?" I ask. Rhett throws my beanie at me five seconds later.

"You run fast when you're flustered, you know that?" Rhett asks as I pull my beanie back on.

"Yeah..." I answer to myself as I feel my face grow hot. Am I blushing? "Hey... Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. Who's stopping you?" Rhett asks sarcastically. I sigh in response.

"Do you... Like me?" I ask.

"Of course. You're my best friend," Rhett answers, pulling me closer. "In fact, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Rhett grows silent, trying to think of something to say. "I love you. Romantically. There, I said it."

I smile widely and wrap my arms around Rhett. In response, he does the same.

"I love you too," I whisper before I kiss him on the lips. We stay in this position for a few seconds, not letting go.

Eventually, Rhett pulls away from me, gasping for air.

"God, I love you," Rhett says breathlessly.

"I love you, too. Don't ever think about leaving me," I reply back.

"I won't," Rhett answers. "I never want to leave you. Love me the way the world's greatest lovers do."

I smile, brushing a tear from my eye.

"God, you're so attractive," I say before I give Rhett another kiss. It's only when I pull away do I see Rhett's father leaning in the doorway.

Already, I can tell that Rhett's parents aren't a fan of this relationship.

* * *

 **Several Weeks Later...**

It's a quiet Sunday evening on the Coachella, and Rhett and I are seated side-by-side on the couch, the both of us sharing a blanket. About a week ago, I was kidnapped by people working for Rhett's parents; understandably, Rhett was furious, so he tracked them down, rescued me, and then we both killed my kidnappers.

Between the war back in the Goa Kingdom and the kidnapping, it feels so good to be back with Rhett. My favorite part of our relationship is the little things - How nice Rhett smells when he gets out of the shower, sharing each other's food, and other, small moments such as right now.

There's the fact that Rhett's parents hate me because the Abingdons have declared the Mondrians their rivals long ago, but that doesn't matter. As far as I can tell, Rhett and I are happy together, and the future is looking bright for us.


	3. Saburo: Red Classroom Massacre

**Chapter Warnings: Suicide, rape, and torture are all mentioned, so the rating for this chapter is an M.**

 **Other Warnings: All of this hasn't been mention in "In Argo" yet (it will be soon, though), so there are massive spoilers for Act IV ahead. And, this chapter changes from present tense to past tense because of a dream sequence.**

* * *

 **Saburo Igarashi's POV**

A year has passed since the Red Classroom Massacre, and it still gives me nightmares. Friends, teachers, and even guidance counselors were raped, tortured, and murdered by a group of pirates who wanted absolutely nothing from us except "practice". Practice for what? Mass murder? Becoming serial killers? Triggering a large-scale massacre that would kill thousands?

I was lucky to escape my school right before everything went to Hell. Keyword: "Lucky". I didn't save any of my teachers from any of the fucked-up shit that happened that the newspapers have been reporting. My science teacher was forced at gunpoint to pour lye into my lab partner's mouth. The "Teacher's Pet" of my home economics class was tied-up and gang-raped before she was beheaded. Two of my friends were forced to kill each other with rusted razor blades. My history teacher's classroom was set on fire, and she was locked inside, suffering a horrible death from being burnt alive.

When Seven Weintruab of the Shichibukai found me a few days later, he talked me out of my first suicide attempt. I had attempted to jump off of the roof of the World Rancor newspaper offices in Baleeria Porto when Seven talked me down and invited me to join his crew. I joined, thankful that there was some good still in the world.

The day I joined the Lucky Seven Pirates was a blur. All I remember from that day is the crew's doctor diagnosing me with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and giving me medication for it.

My second suicide attempt came two weeks later. That morning, I had woken up from a terrible nightmare of the incident. As I didn't take my medication, I had tried to hang myself. Seven found me and sent me to the medical wing for observation. Not once, however, did anybody come and visit me in the hospital wing. Not Molly. Not Damaris. Not Yvonne. Not Gareth. Not Sawyer. Not Calamity. Not Leanne. Not Marcello. Not Esri. Nobody.

I spent a lot of time in recovery alone with my own thoughts. Eventually, my thoughts drifted to the only over person who survived the massacre, April Vu. She didn't even come to school that day, since she had to go to a funeral on another island. She gave me safe passage off of the island. She gave me safety. Above all else, April gave me hope. I may have spoken to her for all of two days, but remembering April's strength, resilience, and wit helped me pull through.

April Vu gave me the courage to stop contemplating suicide. I want to live so I can find her and thank her for all that she's done. She saved my life twice, and she inspired me to keep going.

* * *

I wake from another dream this morning. Instead of my usual nightmares, this dream is different. You could say it was even a pleasant dream. April and I were both sitting at a lovely, outdoor café, surrounded by hedges and colorful flowers. As we ate lots of sweet pastries and drank coffee and hot chocolate, we talked. I'm not sure what exactly we talked about, but I know that it made me laugh several times.

This dream was too good to be true, so I had to ask April what was on my mind.

"Hey, April, I've got a serious question," I said. "After we both escaped the Red Classroom Massacre, where did you go? I really want to thank you for all that you've done."

April was silent, her dark eyes staring me down.

"I'm coming," April answered. "We'll see each other soon, right?"

Hesitantly, I nodded.

"Great. See you soon," April said before she got up and left. Before I did anything, I woke up.

Was this a sign?

* * *

Later that day, I confide in Seven, Molly, Gareth, Yvonne, Sawyer, and Damaris about everything. The Red Classroom Massacre. My suicide attempts. April.

"So, you want us to find somebody?" Gareth asks.

"I owe April everything. She saved my life twice and she is the reason why I keep living," I explain. "Plus, if we're all going to stand up to the Dragon Lady, the Capricorns, and all of their shit, we're going to need allies."

"Saburo does have a point. The Capricorn Pirates were the ones who committed the Red Classroom Massacre, and they have yet to be punished for it," Yvonne explains.

"They only got away with it because they're rich and they can buy their way out of prison time," Damaris adds.

"Well, either way, April Vu and any parties associated with her should be our allies," Seven explains firmly. "We're going to need everyone we can get in order to bring down the Dragon Lady."


	4. Bobbin: My Sister, Victory

**Author's Note** : So, after the dark subject material last chapter, here's a cutesy chapter about sisterly love that's rated K.

 **Chapter warnings: It's written in the form of an essay, which I don't usually do when writing fanfiction, so, bear with me. Also, I can't write essays written by adorable twelve-year olds to save my life.**

* * *

 **Bobbin Comstock's POV**

 _Bobbin Comstock_

 _Ms. Carter_

 _English_

 _Grade 6_

 **Prompt: Using the sentence and paragraph structures we have learned in this unit, write an essay about your hero and what makes them your hero. There is no word limit, but you must write a minimum of five paragraphs.**

My hero is my older sister, Victory Comstock. She is the best sister ever. Victory is eighteen and has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses because of the time her father took her to the gun range the Marines and the World Nobles like to practice at. Victory and I live with our parents at a penthouse suite at the MGMT Resort and Casino on the Mandalay Island Strip.

I was born when Victory was six years old. I was born a month early, and the doctors said that I didn't have a good chance of survival. Victory was very scared that I would die, but, miraculously, I survived. Ever since I was born, Victory has done everything she can to be the best sister ever. She takes me to the movies, she helps me with my homework, and she comforts me when I have nightmares. These are some of the things Victory has done to make her the best sister ever.

Our parents actually own the MGMT Resort and Casino, so we get to live there. There's a pool, an arcade with lots of video games, shops that sell yummy treats, and other fun things. However, a lot of bad people are trying to take away our home from us. Mom and dad said it's because a lot of the casinos on Mandalay Island are in competition with each other to get the most money. Because of all of these bad guys, mom and dad started to train Victory with various weapons when she turned twelve years old. Victory's favorite weapons to use are machetes, bows and arrows, and huge bazookas that shoot out beanbags. Mom and dad said that they're going to start training me with weapons soon. However, Victory wants to train me, because she knows what's best for her little sister.

Unfortunately, Victory met some new friends. Their names are Weldon, Reno, and Blythe. They were really nice, but Victory wanted to go with them, so after a long talk with mom and dad, Victory packed her things and left home, saying that she's going to be a pirate, just like Monkey D. Luffy. I was really sad when Victory left home, but she writes to me all the time and talks about Weldon, Reno, and Blythe. She also made more new friends named Clinton, Im-Jin, Bryn, Wynn, Benito, Hamlet, and Esther. She also told me that she met three pirate crews. One of them is the New Eagle Island Pirates, one is the Ophiuchus Pirates, and the other is the Libra Pirates. Victory can't pick a favorite crew from the three, but she said she really liked Jordana from the New Eagle Islanders, Colin, Maureen, and Cibola from the Ophiuchus Pirates, and Otsubo from the Libra Pirates. I want to meet Jordana, Colin, Maureen, Cibola, and Otsubo some day. If they're my sister's friends, then they must be awesome friends.

In conclusion, Victory is the best older sister I could ask for. She keeps me safe, she likes hanging out with me, and she wants to make sure that bad guys don't take our home away from us. I miss Victory so much, and I just want her to come home safely with all the new friends she's made. Then, I want her to defeat the bad guys trying to hurt mom and dad, because at the end of the day, Victory loves her family.

* * *

 _Bobbin,_

 _Please see me after class. Your stories about "a lot of bad people" trying to hurt your family, Victory getting her eyeglasses after an incident at a shooting range, and the pirates she hangs out with concern me._

 _\- Mrs. Carter_


	5. Mikuri: The Capricorns' First Fight

**Author's Note** : I haven't written anything Capricorn-centric in a while, so, here goes nothing. Mikuri and Sayuki also bone each other in this chapter, but that's not the point.

 **Chapter Warnings: Spoilers for the last three chapters of Parallel Works. And the Capricorns can't watch their language in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Mikuri Matsumoto's POV**

Ever since Kaoru, Mina, and Maki-chan were killed and we got the news that we had to go to the Goa Kingdom, the overall mood in the entire crew has changed. We're less carefree and happy-go-lucky. Now, all of us are serious, tense, professional. All of us blame ourselves for the deaths of our nakama, and at the same time, we blame each other. Fights have broken out among the crew, even to the point where we've pulled our weapons out on each other.

Yuki-Rin had been in the infirmary for quite some time due to an infection, but she was released today. I hope that she'll make everything better among us. Then again, I heard Yuki-Rin's also been tense ever since she got the news that three of her crew members were murdered.

"So... We're going to the Goa Kingdom, eh?" Daisuke asks Yuki-Rin in an attempt to cheer her up. In response, Hana slaps Daisuke across the face.

"How insensitive can you be, idiot?!" Hana screams into Daisuke's face. "Yuki-Rin is not in a good place right now, and if you bring up the Goa Kingdom one more time, your ass is going to be gone from this crew!"

The entire crew goes silent.

"Says the girl who ignored Mina's cries for help and tried to save her sister!" Daisuke retorts.

"You leave Aria out of this! She's my sister, not yours!" Hana yelled. "And, besides, letting Mina die was your fault! I was at least trying to be selfless and save my older sister!"

"Your sister's life was never in danger!" Yulia shouts from across the table. "We had three crew members that were dying, and you help your sister in a gun battle?! Fuck you, Hana!"

"Fuck you too, Yulia! You were too busy literally slaughtering a cow to care about us!" Hana yells back.

"That's because Sebastian needed the food! We were going to fucking starve to death! And, besides, that cow belonged to the crew who killed our friends!" Yulia screams.

"Don't bring Sebastian into this!" Aria yells.

"Yulia can bring Sebastian into it if she damn well pleases!" Daisuke yells. "Besides, Sebastian got scared and ran off like the pussy that he is!"

"Shut up, Daisuke! At least I'm not an idiot who accidentally triggered Maki-chan's death!" Sebastian yells from the head of the table.

"I am _**not**_ an idiot! I am an idiot savant! You can fuck off!" Daisuke yells back.

"Says the idiot savant who threw the knife that killed Maki-chan," Wolfgang retorts.

"Wolfgang, don't jump to conclusions. We don't know who killed Maki-chan. All we know is that she is in a better place right now," Matsu explains calmly.

"Better place my ass!" Wolfgang shouts.

"Oi, Shitty Katsuragi, shut up!" Enlai yells. "Stop talking about Maki-chan when we all know that you got Kaoru killed!"

"Bullshit. Everyone knows that you killed Kaoru Kimura," Wolfgang argues.

"I would never do that! I have two sisters I have to take care of!" Enlai yells back. "Bring Ling or Mai-Yee into this, and maybe I _**will**_ kill you, Shitty Katsuragi!"

"Since when did you last contact your sisters?!" Heathcliffe asks sarcastically.

"Last week, right before we got into this mess!" Enlai answers.

"Glad to know you care about your sisters more than you care about Kaoru, Mina, Maki-chan, or even Aki," Heathcliffe retorts, still using his sarcastic tone of voice.

"Sarutobi-kun, please don't bring me into this argument," Aki, Heathcliffe's girlfriend, pleads.

"Well, if that rapist pig never kidnapped you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Showtarou yells. Before things get worse, I slam both of my hands on the table.

"Silence!"

As the arguing dies down, my hand reaches for the katana sheathed at my side.

"You can't go on like this," I explain. "Nobody can go on like this. There's no going back to the way we were before, and we can't change it. All we can do is move on and hope things get better."

Silence. One-by-one, the crew gets up and leaves the room.

"Well, that was a waste of my time." I hear Enlai mutter under his breath.

* * *

I make love to Sayuki later that night, but neither of us feel in the mood. Between the crew's argument earlier and Sayuki's fertility issues, neither of us are really happy.

"Mikuri, is this how you imagined married life would be?" My wife asks shortly before I fall asleep.

"I never imagined our life to be like this," I answer. "In another life, we would be a happy family with children and a stable life. In this life, however, that's not possible."

Sayuki pauses to say something. "You're right. Would we like our other life? The one where I have children, a permanent home, and none of this piracy stuff?"

"I'm not the judge of that," I answer firmly. "That is something to ask my doppelganger from another universe, if that's possible."

"But, where do we go from here?" Sayuki asks. "Do we stay with the Capricorns, or should we go home?"

"We can't go home. It's too late to go home at this point," I answer.

Of course, that's somewhat of a lie. Sayuki and I could go home, but that's not a pressing issue at the moment. Maybe when all of this settles down.


	6. Otsubo: Mom

**Author's Note** : Of course, I would write a chapter about a Libra right after a chapter about a Capricorn.

 **Chapter Warnings: Rape and prostitution are mentioned, but not shown.**

* * *

 **Otsubo Kadokawa's POV**

Despite the war going on in the Goa Kingdom, it's a normal day for me. I wake up, take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast with mom and dad, go downstairs to prepare the food for the day, work the lunch rush, and then close the restaurant around four in the afternoon so we can have dinner before the dinner rush.

It's always like this at Kadokawa Sushi, one of Goa Kingdom's many sushi bars. Life goes on despite the fact a Shichibukai declared a massive war on us.

It's five o'clock right now, and my family and I are relaxing in the apartment we live above the sushi restaurant. Dad is sitting at the dining room table doing the bookkeeping for the restaurant, mom is in the living room reading the day's newspaper, and I am in the kitchen cooking dinner. The family cat, Ni Ni, hops onto the counter as I chop the fish for tonight's dinner. Yep. I even eat fish when I don't work at the restaurant.

Just as I grab a piece of salmon for Ni Ni, someone knocks at the door. It's not a normal knock, either - It sounds like somebody is trying to blow our door up from outside.

"Oi! Is Kagura Kadokawa here!"

Mom folds up the paper and starts to get up from the sofa, but dad puts his hand up.

"Kagura, stay on the couch," Dad says in a firm, yet terrified, tone of voice. As mom sits back down, dad answers the door to three pirates holding guns.

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask, keeping a firm grip on the knife I was using earlier.

"Is this the residence of Kagura Kadokawa?" One of the pirates asks.

"This is her husband, Naoki. What do you need from her?" Dad asks. The pirates respond by shoving dad to the ground and running into the apartment. When they get to mom, all three of the pirates hold their guns up to mom's head.

"Kagura Kadokawa, by orders of the Shichibukai Shenhua 'The Dragon Lady' Jiang, you have been called to begin work on board the Dragon Lady's ship as of this evening."

"Why?! I never got any call to go to work!" Mom cries. The ringleader of the group responds by hitting her across the face with his gun.

"Shut your mouth and don't ask any questions! You are to come with us right now! Fail to cooperate, and we will kill both your husband and your son!"

"No, please! You can't kill Naoki and Otsubo! You can't kill my husband and my baby boy!" Mom yells, tears streaking her face. I feel something rise up in the back of my throat; I recently turned twenty years old, and my mom never calls me her baby boy unless something serious is going on.

"Then, shut your damn mouth, come with us, and expect to spread your legs later tonight! We don't have all day!"

Mom hesitates for a second, trying to take in me and dad. Before she can do anything, one of the pirates pushes her down to the ground and starts dragging her by her long, red hair.

"Naoki, Otsubo, I love you! Take care of the restaurant while I'm gone!"

Dad and I don't chase after the pirates. Neither of us want to die, and we don't want them to kill mom.

* * *

That night, dad decided that I would be much safer in Lougetown with my Uncle Mamiya. He told me to come back to Goa Kingdom when the war was over and the pirates left, whenever that was.

It's been a week since mom was taken away, and I just arrived in Lougetown. Everything here is peaceful, orderly, and quiet. Goa Kingdom is the only nation the Dragon Lady and her crew are attacking, so it was better for me to leave home than to stay.

The only problem about living in Lougetown is that I won't get to work at a sushi restaurant. Uncle Mamiya runs a Gol D. Roger souvenir shop at a theme park on the island, and I'm expected to work there seven days a week. The pay is decent and I get free access to the park, but those souvenirs are pretty tacky. I know I don't want a shirt with Gol D. Roger's face on it or a teddy bear in the design of Gol D. Roger.

When I arrive at Uncle Mamiya's house, silence greets me. Uncle Mamiya told me that he would be home when I got here, so where could he be?

"Uncle Mamiya! Uncle Mamiya, it's me, Otsubo!" I yell as I set my bags down. Almost immediately, my uncle shuffles into the room, his head bowed. "Hey, uncle! It's so great to see you! How are you?!"

Uncle Mamiya doesn't respond, but hands me a letter.

 _Dear Otsubo,_

 _I am very sorry to tell you this, but on the day you left for Lougetown, your mother died in the custody of the Dragon Lady and her pirate crew. She was gang-raped for several hours leading up to her death, and then died due to massive internal bleeding. The doctors and coroners don't know what happened or what led up to her death, but I am very sorry that this had to happen. I love you, and I hope your Uncle Mamiya is doing well._

 _Love,  
Your Father_

I sink to my knees and cry. Why didn't I do anything for my mother? How come I never thought about saving her?


	7. Isabella: The Nathan Vu Jr Case

**Author's Note** : This chapter was requested by **Nyx Penderghast** , who wanted a chapter about Isabella. Also, the idea of double agent!Isabella is kind of growing on me.

* * *

 **Isabella Sarutobi's POV**

It's weird being a Shichibukai. I mean, I'm eighteen, but I'm eighteen _**forever**_. I ate the Borei Borei no mi, which gives me the power to transform into a ghost. Since I can pretty much die (and come back to life) whenever I want, that makes me immortal. Except if somebody put Seastone on me and stabbed me or they were trying to drown me. That's how I can die for good.

Besides me, there's Linus "Assassins' Creed" Forsythe, Beal "The Silence" Myles, Shiva "The Divine and the Sublime" Talus-Goldstein, Nathan "Bishop of the Desrt" Vu Jr., Roberto "Bullfighter" El Rey, and Nikolai "The Proletariat" Bok-Kirilov, who also happens to be my former crew member. By far, Shiva and Nathan are the worst; Shiva's too greedy and there is something very unsettling about Nathan.

I can tell that Nathan is plotting something evil, so I had to do... Something that would revoke my Shichibukai status, I guess. I didn't read the fine print when the Marines came to find me to fill Lydia Kroll-Wyandotte's spot when she became a Yonkou.

Back to the story. My paranoia has gotten the best of me, so I called up one person who could dig up dirt on Nathan. She had several tips, so I found myself on the way to Mandalay City in the East Blue for a "vacation". Nobody's put a tracker on me or assigned an escort yet, so that's good. Then again, I don't think I'd need a tracker and/or escort on a vacation unless there's special circumstances, such as an escaped convict from Impel Down trying to murder one of the Shichibukai.

* * *

A week after leaving Mariejois, I arrive in Mandalay City. I arrive at around seven in the evening on a Friday night, which means that all of the lights of the casinos and resorts are on. Through the throngs of people, I can make out one girl walking toward me - Purple hair in a bob cut, black eyes, and Goth-styled clothing.

"Isabella Sarutobi?" The girl asks. "My name is Cima Vu, Nathan's younger cousin. I am with the Revolutionary Army, and we have information on Nathan."

* * *

Cima takes me to a food court inside of one of the casinos. We order slices of pizza and sit down, trying to make this as normal as we could possibly make it out to be. If anybody recognizes me, I could be in major trouble.

"So, how's your family?" I carefully ask.

"Oh, you know, Nathan's the worst," Cima answers in a casual, sarcastic manner. "I heard that he wants to fight in the Goa Kingdom War on the side of the Dragon Lady."

"Why?" I ask. Cima leans in closer. We're getting to the good stuff.

"He wants the Goa Kingdom for himself," Cima whispers. "Nathan supports the Dragon Lady and whatever she does. Should Nathan be the leader of the Goa Kingdom by the time the war ends, do you know how fucked this world is?"

"But, what if the Dragon Lady loses? Surely, he wouldn't rule over the Goa Kingdom if his idol loses," I ask.

"He wants to take over either way," Cima answers. "I'm sure there's someone better for the position. There's always someone better. Even _**I**_ could run the Goa Kingdom after the war ends."

"That's something the Revolutionary Army really should aspire to," I point out. Cima gives me a wry smile.

"Maybe someday," Cima says.

"Then, you could execute Nathan for suspected Revolutionary activities," I add.

"Like I said, maybe someday," Cima answers back. "My fellow Revolutionaries and I did some digging on my brother, and he's a piece of work. You know how the Shichibukai 'Grandma' Ethel Makioka passed away a while back? Her cause of death wasn't natural causes. Since he knew he was going to get the Shichibukai job - which was a matter of 'when' and not a matter of 'if' -, Nathan came to Ethel's house the night before she died and made her dinner. However, the dinner he made was laced with poison that killed her in her sleep that night. The coroners working for the Marines didn't detect the poison."

I feel my mouth drop. I came here for information on Nathan, but I didn't suspect this.

"Did Nathan eat the poisoned food by any chance?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"He didn't," Cima answers. "He made a rhubarb pie with homemade whipped cream for dessert, and he slipped the poison into whipped cream. Not only did Nathan avoid eating the whipped cream when he had the pie, but since Ethel's eyesight was beginning to go bad, she couldn't distinguish the bottle of poison from an ordinary bottle of vanilla extract. It was the perfect crime."

"Do you know what the poison was?" I ask.

"We don't. My colleague, Ludovic, is in Baltigo right now running tests and experiments to try and recreate the poison that killed Ethel," Cima explains before she reaches for her rucksack on the ground. Cima then pulls out a massive book and places it on the table in front of me. I scan the cover for any obvious clues, and the first thing that catches my eye is the title.

 _The Triumphs and Tribulations of Cooking: Recipes, Stories, and Tips For Your Kitchen and Your Home_

 _By: Grandma Ethel Makioka_

"She wrote a book?" I slowly ask.

"What else was this old lady going to do on her off-time besides darning socks and solving crossword puzzles?" Cima sarcastically asks.

"Pirate stuff, I guess," I answer with a shrug.

"Keep the book. Ethel has a killer recipe for rhubarb pie," Cima says with a wink.

* * *

Later that night when I get to my hotel room, I immediately start to read the book. I should be sleeping right now as Cima is going to show me around town tomorrow, but I can't. For a cookbook, I'm too absorbed into it.

When I get to page 95, the recipe for rhubarb pie greets me, along with a paper folded in half. Curious, I remove the paper and unfold it. Turns out, it's several papers stapled together, with the front page labeled "Death certificate".

Then, it all clicks - "Grandma" Ethel Makioka died at age ninety-five. The recipe for the rhubarb pie that was ultimately poisoned is on page 95, which is marked by a packet of important, government papers regarding Ethel's death and her affairs.

I think Cima and are should begin to build a case against Nathan. My Shichibukai job be damned. If I don't act now, Nathan is going to to something terrible and catastrophic.


	8. Colin: Alliances

**Author's Note** : I had no clue which character to write about next, so, I decided to write about a new character that hasn't been introduced in any of my stories yet. Hell, I haven't even written about this in **Sweet Disposition** OR **Party Wagon** yet.

And so, the Nathan Vu Jr. saga continues. (Side-note: This isn't a continuation of the previous chapter.)

* * *

 **Colin Thyssen-Krupp's POV**

If anything, this alliance is quickly going to Hell.

First off, there's my crew. Amoma thought it was a good idea to enter this alliance, and Cosmo had backed her up. Slade and Anita agreed to it, Maureen agreed only half-heartedly, and I was the only one who said "no". The reason being is because Nathan Vu Jr. is a scary enemy to take on.

Second, there's the New Eagle Island Pirates. Not only do they have three captains - Walker, Sonora, and Sheridan -, but their mom is a Yonkou. Said Yonkou can't help us, because she's in the new world. As for their crew, Sherwin, Zavij, and Tamsen are cool, Indio is an insufferable pretty-boy, and Jordana is kind of a slut.

The third crew is the Libra Pirates, and they're trying to be the only sane people here. They're also like those hipster-ish "cool kids" who are too arrogant for their own good, but that's not the point.

The last crew in our alliance is the Party Wagon Pirates, and they're just plain crazy. Except for Weldon, since he's mainly quiet, keeps to himself, and is in the same boat as I am. Both Weldon and I are done with this.

Right now, we're hiding out in the tunnels under Yukijima, after the Capricorn Pirate clones chased us down here. Predictably, everyone's in a bad mood.

"This is all Reno's fault!" Jordana shrieks after several minutes spent sitting in silence. God, her voice is so annoying. "He said that Nathan didn't bring his crew with him!"

"Jordana, I didn't know that Nathan ate that Devil Fruit that cloned people!" Reno shouts back.

"I thought they had that Devil Fruit destroyed or some shit!" Charlotte argues.

"Obviously not, or we would not be in this mess!" Jordana yells.

"Fuck you, Jordana!" Charlotte yells back. At that moment, both the Libras and the New Eagle Islanders go at it with insults and accusations from both sides. I rub my temples. I can feel a headache coming on.

I've had enough of this.

" _ **Will everyone just be quiet for five minutes**_?!" I shout. I'm guessing it worked, since everyone turns their attention to me. "Look, we're all in this together. The Capricorn clones are terrorizing all of us so, therefore, we are struggling together. I know you guys don't like this idea, but if we want to defeat Nathan, we're going to have to work together without any further conflict."

Everyone is silent, unsure of what to do or what to say. Then, Weldon speaks up.

"I think Colin is right. We need to back off, patch things up, and work together. We're not getting anywhere by fighting, and we're going to pay for it if we don't stop fighting."

"Oh, so now you agree with the jackass who has the high IQ?!" Reno yells. "Who died and made Colin the leader of this operation?!"

"Leave Colin out of this!" Maureen shouts. "Colin did nothing to _**any**_ of you! All he's asking for is some order among us!"

As another round of bickering arises, I walk away from the group. If only they knew what happened to me a few weeks ago. If only they knew Vida and what happened to her. If only.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, when the bickering finally settles down, we leave the tunnels and set up camp at a 24-hour bathhouse, where some Capricorn clones were spotted earlier. While everyone else is on watch, I go onto the roof and pull a photo of Vida out of my pocket. It may be night out, but I can clearly see the photo by the lights of the city.

I'm too absorbed in my own thoughts, so I don't hear somebody come up onto the roof.

"Hey."

I look up, and Weldon is standing above me.

"Hey," I say quietly. Weldon says nothing as he sits down next to me. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's not your fault," Weldon answers. "Jordana just likes to start drama. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I was impressed that you stepped up to get everyone to be quiet."

"I have to be honest with you. I don't really like Jordana. She's kind of annoying," I explain.

"Colin, I thought Jordana was annoying when I first met her. Then, I realized that she's loyal, cunning, and brave. You could do a lot worse without Jordana on our side," Weldon explains. His eyes then move toward the photo of Vida on my lap. "Who's that?"

"That's Vida. My older sister," I answer before I realize my mistake. "Was my older sister, I mean."

"What happened?" Weldon asks. I sigh. I just lost Vida not too long ago. I'm not ready to tell my story, but I have to.

"Vida got pregnant, and she broke up with her boyfriend after she found out she was pregnant. She wanted an abortion, but since the people who govern my home island are on the Conservative side, abortion was illegal on my home island," I explain. "I did some digging, and I found a doctor who did back-alley abortions on our island. Unfortunately, Vida died during the procedure."

Weldon is silent.

"I'm really sorry about your sister," Weldon apologizes. "You must be feeling so sorry for yourself for unintentionally getting your sister killed."

"I am," I answer. "That's why I've come off as a major jerkass. I have to live with the guilt that my sister's death was my fault. I didn't even attend the funeral. The day she was buried, I left home and never looked back. Good for me, since I hate that place so much."

"I would hate my hometown too if I had lots of painful memories associated with that island," Weldon points out. A thought strikes me, but a loud "Boom" cuts me off. Curious, I look down, and a crowd of Capricorn clones are surrounding the bathhouse. Victory is standing at the door, bazooka in hand.

"What's going on?"

"The clones found us. We need to move," I answer. "Go help out with Victory. I'll hold the fort down up here."

"You got it," Weldon says before he climbs down the fire escape at the side of the building. I take one last look at my photograph of Vida before I pocket it.

Don't worry about me, Vida. Colin's got this.


	9. Mariel: Fear of Missing Out

**Author's Note** : Finally, we break the chain of chapters revolving around Nathan. It's getting me excited to write some fight scenes against him in **Party Wagon** and **Sweet Disposition** , though.

* * *

 **Mariel Takeshima's POV**

When it comes to spectacular events, I always tend to miss out. When the war started in Goa Kingdom, dad only sent his best journalists out to cover the war against the Dragon Lady, an infamous Shichibukai who wanted money, power, and glory out of this war. This meant that we stayed home in Baleeria Porto, safe from any war against a mad Shichibukai.

Just a few weeks ago, the war had ended with victory for the Goa Kingdom. A bunch of prisoners working in a military brothel for the Dragon Lady had broken out, tortured and killed their supervisor, and gone on to kill much of the Dragon Lady's pirate crew. Weak and running out of resources, the Dragon Lady turned herself in for surrender.

Dad went to the Goa Kingdom a week ago to cover the recovery efforts. That's what he told his staff at The World Rancor newspaper, but dad's reasons for going were more personal - My Uncle Kartik and Aunt Matsu moved to the Goa Kingdom with my four cousins - Edmund, Rhett, Amelia, and Bridey - shortly before the war broke out, and dad hasn't heard from them. Edmund and his siblings stopped by at one point during the war, as they evacuated the Goa Kingdom safely with their friends.

Right now, only mom and I are in the house right now. It's usually fairly quiet in the house, but without dad's baritone voice, the silence is unnerving. While mom is writing her new editorial piece for The World Rancor, I proofread other stories for this Sunday's edition of the paper. It's tedious, but mom and dad actually pay me to help out. I enjoy journalism, but not the boredom of proofreading and revising.

As I begin to read a story about a Marine soldier who was killed at the G-8 Marine base the other night, dad rushes in. He looks more stressed than happy to see us.

"Margo, Mariel, pack your bags now, and be ready to leave in an hour," Dad says.

"Why? What happened?" Mom asks.

"Good news and bad news," Dad answers. "Do you want the good news first or the bad news first?"

"Bad news," Mom and I answer. Dad runs his fingers through his hair, and his expression turns to one of sadness.

"Mariel... Aunt Matsu died during the war," Dad explains. "I spoke with Uncle Kartik, and he saw your aunt get shot execution-style at the end of the war."

My hands go to my mouth in shock. I only saw Uncle Kartik, Aunt Matsu, and their family a few times a year, and they would come with gifts, food, and drinks for us; while they were nice, Uncle Kartik and Aunt Matsu always had an air of snobbishness to them.

"What about Uncle Kartik? How is he holding up?" I ask.

"That's the good news," Dad answers. "Uncle Kartik survived the war, and he has a new job in government."

"Government? Kartik's a shipwright, not a politician," Mom asks.

"I know Kartik isn't a politician. His colleague, Yuki-Rin, is now the prime minister of Goa Kingdom now that most of Goa Kingdom's government died in the war when the government offices were set on fire," Dad explains. "After we attend Aunt Matsu's funeral, I will stay behind in the Goa Kingdom to cover Yuki-Rin's inauguration and her first year in office."

Something overtakes me. I don't know if it's boredom or fear of missing out, but neither stops me from saying something.

"Dad, I want to stay with you in the Goa Kingdom."

Mom and dad look at me in shock.

"Mari, honey, you can't go. The Goa Kingdom is going to be rather unsafe now that the war is over and the country is rebuilding," Mom explains. "Why do you want to go?"

"I don't want to miss out on anything. Every time you or dad go off and cover something exciting for the newspaper, I have to stay at home," I explain. "If I have to come with either of you for a news story, let it be Yuki-Rin's inauguration and first year in office."

Dad is silent for a second. Does he agree with mom and want me to stay home?

"You can come with me, if you want," Dad answers.

"Are you really sure about that, Enoch? Mariel is only seventeen and not done with school," Mom argues.

"Mariel can enroll in the school her cousins are going to. It would be good to have some company," Dad explains. Although it's not in my character to act this way, I let out a cheer and hug dad.

"Dad, thank you! I promise to proofread and revise all of your articles on Yuki-Rin, and I hate doing those jobs!" I yell.

"You're welcome, Mariel. You'll have fun in the Goa Kingdom. Think of it as an internship - If at the end of this trip you discover that journalism isn't really your cup of tea, then it's okay," Dad explains.

* * *

Dad and I were in the Goa Kingdom when Yuki-Rin's empire fell six months later. Turns out, Yuki-Rin and her circle had a history of corruption, lies, bribery, and scandal over the past twenty years. Even Uncle Kartik was in on all of this, but tried to hide most of his business from my cousins.

As Yuki-Rin's empire fell and the Capricorns killed themselves to avoid capture, Uncle Kartik committed suicide. He set his mansion on fire and locked himself in his bedroom, suffering a very painful and frightening death from either smoke inhalation or being burned alive.

Edmund, Rhett, Amelia, Bridey, and all of their friends survived the war and Yuki-Rin's reign over the Goa Kingdom. I still keep in touch with them, and I'm thinking about publishing a book based on the many letters we exchanged over the past few months.

And dad thought that journalism wouldn't be my forte by the end of his year in the Goa Kingdom.


	10. AU Chapter: Evil Libras

**Author's Note** : You know what's sad? An AU where the Libras are evil, since there is absolutely no reason for them to be evil (well, in the eyes of the Capricorns, they're probably evil). Why? Because the Libras do a lot of good things.

 **Chapter Warning: If you love any of the Libras - and I'm sure almost all of you do -, you'll need several tissues. War, rape, and torture are all featured in this chapter as well.**

* * *

In another universe, the Libra Pirates turned out worse than the Capricorns. In this universe, it's the Capricorns who are evil and the Libras are good. However, in said universe, something happened.

In this universe, it's the Capricorns who are good. They defeat the Dragon Lady, Kuro Endo, and even members of the Revolutionary Army, showered with gifts and praise from around the world, and are hailed as heroes. They killed assassins, sex slave traders, spies, and anybody who posed a threat to the world. After settling down to get married, have kids, or live out the rest of their days in security, the Capricorns retired from piracy.

Twenty years later, the Libras come of age. A group of young, wealthy, men and women, the Libras are angry that the Capricorns have settled down and stopped doing good. None of them are groomed to take over for the Capricorns when they die, so the Libras lack in experience and wisdom from their elders.

Then, a follower of the Dragon Lady starts a massive war in the Goa Kingdom. The Capricorns die tragically during the war in the brothels for the pirates, and they are all honored as heroes at their funerals. None of the Libras came to the funerals; they saw the Capricorns as lazy and selfish.

The war is what drove the Libras to madness. They wanted to change the world, something the Capricorns put on hold.

They start out simple by turning in pirates to bounty hunters. That escalated into outright bribery and cheating the bounty hunters out of their money. From there, it escalated into turning innocent people into the Marines, torture, and murder, what the Capricorns did in the normal universe.

Instead of being kind, friendly, and like a family to each other, the Libras were cold, ruthless, and even outright sadistic. All of them openly carried their weapons, ready to strike at any moment. They had their own uniform - Vintage tuxedos for the boys and vintage, pinup-styled dresses for the girls. They held their liquor longer, fucked strangers better, lied better, and murdered better than the most fearsome pirates out there.

Then, a turning point - Kazura Miyafuji becomes a member of the Shichibukai. His first order of business is to take over the Goa Kingdom, which won the war and was under control of the Revolutionary Army at the time.

When the Libras go to the Goa Kingdom, they itch for a fight. They fight the Revolutionaries and don't hold back. Soon, the streets of the Goa Kingdom are littered with the dead bodies of the Revolutionary Army. Higher-ranking officials such as Cima Vu, Wanda de Force, Hannibal D. Kendrick, and even Monkey D. Sabo are taken to the Coachella and suffer a week of rape and torture before they are brutally murdered.

Eventually, the Libras get bored of their "playthings" and decide to go for the Revolutionaries leading the Goa Kingdom, who are dubbed the "Interests". A group of wealthy heirs, heiresses, and business associates, the Interests gained control of the Goa Kingdom based on their connections and wealth.

The Libras were in for a nasty surprise when they discovered that the Interests had a bite to them.

Even before the Libras could raise their weapons, Leone Sandberg, the leader of the Interests, has the Libras arrested and sent to a prison for traitors to her regime. For several months, the Libras would beaten, tortured, overworked, starved, and denied basic medical and hygienic needs while in the prison. The female Libras would even be raped and sold off as sex slaves to Leone's private confidantes.

One by one, the Libras would die died as a result of the abuse in the prison. At the end of the fourth month, only one Libra would be left alive - Kazura Miayfuji. However, Kazura would die a week later, dead of a gunshot wound after an argument with a guard.

Six weeks after Kazura's death, Leone and the rest of the Interests would be arrested and executed by the Marines, and Goa Kingdom would be safe and stable again.

* * *

Thankfully, this is not the universe where the Libras go bad. This is the universe where the Capricorns are bad, and the Libras come together under the Capricorns' evil deeds. This is the universe where the Libras laugh, sing, and go through their lives as normal.

Most importantly, this is the universe where the Libras are the heroes, the survivors, and one, big, happy family.

* * *

 **That was depressing, so I think we need a light-hearted chapter next.**


End file.
